Love Lockdown
by Mamikoshiba
Summary: Kirishima y Bakugou intentan reprimir sus mas salvajes deseos, no quieren arruinarlo. Songfic de la canción del mismo nombre (KiriBaku)


**Disclaimer: Tanto los personajes, como la canción no me pertenecen. En cuanto a la historia, esa si es idea mía.**

* * *

 **Love Lockdown**

 _I'm not loving you, the way I wanted to  
What I had to do, had to run from you_

Otra vez se quedaron solos y comenzó esa extraña sensación que no querían aceptar. Aquella maldita reacción en cadena que da pie cada vez que sus ojos se cruzan y que debían evitar.  
No necesitaban arruinar tan buena amistad con ese tipo de sentimientos.

 _I'm in love with you, but the vibe is wrong  
And that haunted me, all the way home_

Una chica se le acerca a Bakugou con el objetivo de pedirle un autógrafo y también un tanto coquetear. Mientras Kirishima se une a sus amigos para silbar o hacer burlas del momento, en su interior estaba entrando en pánico.  
No necesitaba arruinar tan buena amistad con ese tipo de sentimientos.

 _So ya never know, never never know  
Never know enough, til it's over love  
Til we lose control, system overload  
Screaming no no no, no no_

Bakugou llega a su dormitorio y ni bien la puerta retumbo por el azote, golpeo su cama con toda su fuerza y una pequeña explosión que aunque la dejo inservible no fue lo suficiente fuerte para llamar la atención de sus compañeros de piso, que entre ellos estaba quien lo puso de ese humor.

Kirishima había salido herido de un combate de practica y aunque no era nada serio, lo termino acompañando a la enfermería. En esta, mientras esperaban que Recovery Girl volviera el de pelos en punta empezó a sacarse los artilugios que tenia en su hombros que tapaban lo poco que quedaba de tapar de su torso.

No era que nunca hubiera visto a un hombre desnudo, ni siquiera a Kirishima ya que habían estado en los mismos baños termales o en las duchas del colegio. Pero estos terribles sentimientos hicieron que empezara a ver algo nuevo.

Mientras su compañero se ponía a hablar de eventos de la clase, el se perdió viendo su cuerpo. Sus perfectos músculos, las cicatrices ya cicatrizadas y las heridas que se acababa de hacer. En el nació una intensa necesidad de lamer aquel cuerpo.

Necesidad que por suerte no fue complacida por la llegada de Recovery Girl, tomo los adornos que se acababa de quitar Kirishima y los uso para tapar la protuberancia que había surgido en sus pantalones.

No necesitaba arruinar tan buena amistad con ese tipo de sentimientos.

 _I'm not loving you, the way I wanted to  
See I wanna move, but can't escape from you_

Otra vez se acorralaron ellos mismos quedando solos en la habitación de Kirishima, con la intención que el otro le enseñe. Pero cada vez que se acercaban al otro se daban cuenta que era una mala idea.

En un principio empezó Bakugou, acercándose a su escritorio para señalarle unos errores mientras iba deslizando su mano por su hombro y luego, disimuladamente, iba bajando por su espalda.

Todo el cuerpo de Kirishima tembló y se dio cuenta que no podría seguir escapando. Así que se levanto y apresuro en sujetar el rostro de su compañero para probar aquellos sugerentes labios.

El beso fue ardiente, apresurado, buscaba culminar algo que huían desde hace tiempo. La boca de Bakugou no tardo en abrirse para que sus lenguas batallen en una guerra donde ambos ya habían perdido.

 _So I keep it low, keep a secret code  
So everybody else don't have to know_

Cuando Kirishima ante la desesperación mordió el labio de Bakugou para luego romper su camisa y dejar la misma marca en el resto del cuerpo, este lo detuvo y alejo.

— No dejes marcas, nadie tiene que saberlo— al decir esto limpio sangre que había salido de la mordida.

Kirishima, arrepentido, empezó a besar la herida pero esos besos no tardaron en volverse apasionados nuevamente. Aunque ahora intentaban guardar silencio.

 _So keep ya love lockdown, ya love lockdown  
Keeping ya love lockdown, ya love lockdown  
Now keep ya love lockdown, ya love lockdown  
Now keep ya love lockdown, you lose_

Los días, seguían pasando. Los rincones y las habitaciones también.

Cada día se besaban, cada día se sumergían en sus mas intensas fantasías. Cada día se ocultaban del resto para hundirse en el otro.

Ya no había parte del cuerpo del otro que no conocieran, la pasión no había hecho que aumentar. Pero intentaban controlarla, nada de palabras amorosas, nada de caricias solo apagaban el fuego.

 _I'm not loving you, way I wanted to  
I can't keep my cool, so I keep it true  
I got something to lose, so I gotta move  
I can't keep myself, and still keep you too_

Las conversaciones con sus amigos se volvían incomodas, como también inventar excusas por sus desapariciones. Ya no podían mantener charlas amigables sin que estas se dirigían a terrenos que querían evitar, lo habían arruinado. Necesitan volver atrás.

 _So I keep in mind, when I'm on my own  
Somewhere far from home, in the danger zone  
How many times did it take til I finally got through  
You lose, you lose_

Pasaban los días y ellos seguían huyendo del otro, sabían que sucedería si se encontraban. También evitaban saber algo del otro, ya que si minimamente se enteraban que estuvo hablando con otra persona los celos empezaban a carcomerlos.

Ambos habían perdido.

 _I'm not loving you, the way I wanted to  
See I had to go, I had to move  
No more wasting time, you can't wait for life  
Were just wasting time, wheres the finish line_

 _So keep ya love lockdown, ya love lockdown  
Keeping ya love lockdown, ya love lockdown  
Now keep ya love lockdown, ya love lockdown  
Now keep ya love lockdown, you lose_

 _I'm not loving you, the way I wanted to  
I bet no one knew, I got no one new  
No I said I'm through, but got love for you  
But I'm not loving you, the way I wanted to_

Ya aquella amistad había desaparecido, solo guardaban recuerdos de su pasión. Ninguno de los dos quería eso, ambos querían volver atrás. Pero sabían que estaban atrapados y necesitaban continuar.

 _Gotta keep it going, keep the loving going  
Keep it on a roll, only god knows  
If I'll be with you, baby I'm confused  
You choose, you choose  
I'm not loving you, the way I wanted to  
Way I wanna go, I don't need you  
I been down this road, too many times before  
I'm not loving you, the way I wanted to_

Con el tiempo, en algún momento pudieron retomar la amistad. Salir en grupo con sus amigos, y estos sin saber lo que había sucedido entre ellos festejaron que todos estuvieran reunidos nuevamente.

Eso por un tiempo fue divertido, eso por un tiempo fue realmente bueno.

Pero no lo suficiente, cuando se encontraron nuevamente solos en una habitación y sus miradas se encontraron, ya todo se había decidido. Ambos habían perdido.

 _So keep ya love lockdown, ya love lockdown  
Keeping ya love lockdown, ya love lockdown  
Now keep ya love lockdown, ya love lockdown  
Now keep ya love lockdown, you lose_

* * *

 **La idea es hacer un songfic por cada pareja que me guste de la serie, primero hice un TodoMomo y ahora le toco a la OTP**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
